Glossary
=Combat= Attack Attacks are standard patterns of attacking that, once activated, will be repeated indefinitely in a fight, as long as their specific conditions, if any, are met. They differ from Instance Attacks, which are only performed once. Instance Attack Instance attacks are powerful attacks that have a high probability of succeeding, causing massive trauma to any and all opponents. They differ from regular attacks in that they are only performed once upon activation, and in that they more often that not come with an activation cost. Combat Move Combat Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Maneuver Maneuvers are patterns for responding to an attack. For every attack, the maneuver that the target of the attack has chosen is consulted to see if the attack hits or misses. Different effects may be triggered depending on whether the attack hit or missed. =Character Sheet= Attributes Base Attributes Currently, the attributes in Haven and Hearth are not fully fleshed out and are mostly placeholders. It is very likely that will change soon. Also, note that although only 3 attributes are currently at all worthwhile to increase, the ease of increasing any stat depends on your highest attribute. In more detail, the amount of total FEP required for an attribute gain is equal to your highest attribute. So, if you have a character with 100 STR and 10 in other stats who decides to up his charisma, you will have a 10 times harder time doing it than an ordinary newbie with 10 in everything. Althought that is still no reason to increase the "useless" attributes, should the devs ever decide to give them function the unbalanced characters will be at a significant disadvantage. Strength Determines melee damage. Adds 1 max HHP per point Agility Increases the chance of success of certain instance attack(s). (Sidestep for now) Reduces Travel weariness. Intelligence Increases the chance of success of certain instance attack(s). (opportunity knock, needs confirmation) Affects detection of scents by others. (Currently Broken) Constitution Adds 2 max HHP per point. Affects the amount of stamina. Perception Affects your ability to see qualities of items (Per x2) anything above twice your perception is (Per x2)+.Affects detection of scents. (Currently Broken) Charisma No effect. However, a charisma of 25 or greater is required to become the chieftain of a village. Dexterity Increases the quality of crafted items Psyche Food Event Points See this page. Skill Values Unarmed Combat Affects accuracy when fighting without weapons. Melee Combat Same as above, with weapons. (Stone axe, Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay, Militia Sword and Soldier's Sword) Marksmanship Increased accuracy with bows. Exploration When anyone commits criminal acts in Haven and Hearth, they will probably leave behind a scent. Exploration determines how easy it is to find those scents, and how frequently they may be used to track the perpetrator. See tracking. Exploration is also used in finding roots such as Rustroot. Stealth Characters with high stealth and intelligence may commit crimes without leaving a scent. (Currently Broken) Sewing Sewing affects the quality of leather and silk items. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using sewing recipes higher than your skill value. Sewing uses dexterity + sewing to determine the quality. Smithing You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using smithing recipes higher than your skill value. Smithing does not appear to affect quality of wrought iron. Cooking You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using cooking recipes higher than your skill value. Survival Survival affects the quality of herbs picked. Also affects the quality of meat, bones, and hides taken from animals. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using survival recipes higher than your skill value. Carpentry Carpentry also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Carpentry affects the quality of many wooden items. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using capentry recipes higher than your skill value. Farming Farming also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Farming affects the quality of the seeds/plants you harvest. The max QL you can get is your Farming + 50. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using farming recipes higher than your skill value. Learning Points Learning points are used to increase skill values and buy skills. Learning Ability Learning ability is affected by personal beliefs, in particular tradition/change. A character with full change will gain 300 LP where normal characters gain 100. Skills Available Skills Current Skills Personal Beliefs See this page. =HUD= Health Health is divided into three categories, indicated in the mouse-over as SHP/HHP/MHP. SHP Soft Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character is knocked out, making it so you can temporarily do nothing. SHP recover over time up to the amount of HHP you have. HHP Hard Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character dies. HHP can only be recovered either by using gauze or leeches. MHP Max Hit Points. Your HHP can never be greater than this number. It can only be increased by eating certain foods. Stamina Indicates how tired your character is. This goes down as you do various activities, eventually making your character move slower as it goes below certain levels. Over time, your stamina will recover by taking points from the hunger bar. It can also be recovered by drinking tea. Hunger This has five levels: Starving (0-49%), Very Hungry (50-79%), Hungry (80-89%), Full (90-100%), Overstuffed (>100%), where the number represents the right most number in the mouse over. 10 units of hunger represent 1%, thus a food that recovers 40 units of hunger will increase the right most number by 4%. If you are at the Starving level, your character will slowly lose HHP. If you are at the Overstuffed level, you will only be able to move at a crawl. 1% of hunger can replace 1% of stamina. Happiness Does nothing. Speed From slowest to fastest: Crawl, walk, run, sprint. Faster speeds consume more stamina. =Miscellaneous= Size How many squares an object takes up. The first number refers to the x or horizontal direction, the second to the y or vertical direction. Category:Content